James Patrick March
James March is one of the main antagonists of American Horror Story: Hotel. He is portrayed by Evan Peters who also portrayed Tate Langdon in Murder House. Biography James Patrick March was a serial killer who built and owned the hotel in the 1920s. He designed it to hide and hunt his victims. March lived in Room 64 with his wife Elizabeth and was attended by the devoted Miss Evers. March confessed he had tried many drugs in his time, however this couldn't satisfy him, this lead to his serial murder addiction. He was also said to be a man of "new money" meaning he made his own fortune, to which he added he did at a early age. Not much has been revealed about Mr. March's past just yet. He described his father as being a true believer, and the meanest son of a bitch he'd ever seen. March despises religion, explaining to one of his victims that it was the worst thing in the world right before he killed him, and that he was going to have to kill God, because as long as there was a God, men like him (March) would never find peace. He also went as far as to collect all the bibles from his hotel bed stands, and arranged them with a pile of his victims that he had left for the police. March killed his maid after she told him that it would be an honor for her to be his last victim and then himself before he could be apprehended by the police for his crimes, and his spirit still remains in the Hotel Cortez. It is later revealed that John Lowe had repressed visiting the Hotel Cortez years before and March took an interest in him, believing that he had potential to be his successor and finish the work he created, killing victims based off each of the Ten Commandments. After bludgeoning a movie blogger and pedophile who stayed at the hotel, March saved John from suicide and had his former wife, The Countess, kidnap his son in order to help his insanity. After some time, John became the successor and was advised by March to become the lead detective on the case in order to not get caught. Gallery James_march_1.jpg Trivia *March is one of the most depraved and horrid villains in American Horror Story ever, alongside Dandy Mott, Dr. Oliver Thredson, The Devil, The Addiction Demon and Stanley. *March is based on the historical figure of Herman Webster Mudgett, also known as Dr. Henry Howard Holmes or simply H. H. Holmes, who is infamous of being one of the earliest serial killers in American history. *In both season one and season five, Evan Peters's character is a ghost. **Coincidentally, both of these characters were known murderers, as Tate was a mass murderer and March is a serial killer. Navigation Category:Malefactors Category:Serial Killers Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Male Villains Category:Sadists Category:Rich Villains Category:Spouses Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Nihilists Category:Non-Action Category:Muses Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Parents Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Heretics Category:Evil from the past Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Damned Souls Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mutilators Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Messiah